Undying Love
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: Not all love is destruction. Even if it is, sometimes the end result is beautiful. Summary sucks... please read.


_**Love is just a chemical equation. Some go good with each other such as hydrogens and oxygen. Others, not so well. And there are some that just lead down to a destructive path no matter what. Then again, time and time after another, we have been proven wrong that these destructions aren't destructions, sometimes, they can create something beautiful, something not one atom itself can grasp…**_

 _Don't let me go…_ A weeping female voice came from the nothingness of the void.

"It's that voice again," Through the darkness, laid a man, floating in the midst of nothing. "But where is it coming from?"

 _Don't let me go…_ The voice grew louder, closing in on him. But from where?

"Who's there?" The man yelled at the nothingness.

 _Don't let me go!_ Suddenly, a hand came from out of nowhere, firmly grasping the man's right hand. _RENJI!_

"Who is this? LET ME GO!" Renji reacted, firmly trying to take off the shadowy figure's hand. Suddenly, the shadow, using her other hand, surprisingly gripped her fingers to Renji's shirt, pulling him towards the void.

The shadowy figure revealed herself. _DON'T LET ME GO, RENJI!_

"R-Rukia!?" Renji awoke himself from his slumber. He found himself face down on the hard wood floor, near his bed. "I-it was just a dream?" He picked himself up, sitting on the corner of the bed, looking at his hand, remembering the dream. " _Don't… Let… Me… Go…_ " He muttered those words underneath his breath.

He looked at his clock, which was on the nightstand across from his bed and him. **7:47 a.m.**

He looked back to his bed. The words, _don't let me go,_ still echoed in his mind. "Rukia…" He pictured her, still both stuck in the vastness of the void. Her begging for him not to let go.

He snapped back into reality. "It was just a dream," He got off the bed, heading for the nightstand. He picked up a picture frame which was next to the clock. He looked at himself and Rukia, back when they were still kids. "Nothing else… I hope." He sat the picture down.

He opened a drawer and picked up normal looking clothes. Going to the bathroom and quickly changing. He then gets his phone which is also on the nightstand. Turned it on and dialed a number. "Oi Ichigo, meet me at the park. I gotta tell you something. It's something importing."

He hung up and left his apartment.

Upon crossing multiple streets, avoiding much traffic, he made it to his destination. "Hopefully he made it here already." He muttered underneath his breath.

As soon as he enters, a familiar looking orange haired man stood near a bench. He looked his way and grinned. "Hey Renji, over here!" He yelled from across his position.

Renji quickly picked up his pace and walked towards his friend. "Glad you made it." He high fived Ichigo.

"I'm surprised I even made it to it." He slightly laughed.

"Hmm? How come?" Renji questioned.

"Well you're description of the place was a little vague." Ichigo admitted to his friend.

"Well it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here." Renji patted his back, greatly showing his high hopes for his friends understanding.

"I guess," They both sat back on the bench. "So what was so important that we had to meet here in person?"

Renji slouched forward, concentrating on his personal matter. "I had a dream." He said.

"…" Ichigo gave him a poker face. "Do I look like an expert on dreams?"

"Well," Renji rephrased his words. "It was more of a vision."

"A vision?" Ichigo now showed concerns towards his friend. "What kind of vision?"

"Fuck, how am I supposed to know?" He retorted back to his friend.

"If you don't know, how am I supposed to know?" An argument ensued between the two friends.

It stopped once Renji gave out a somewhat logical answer. "It was like a foreshadowing event of some kind."

"Foreshadow? Like you're gonna die sometime soon?" Ichigo blurted out.

"Something like that I suppose." Renji looked out into the park's field. Concentrating on the memory of Rukia.

"There's something else isn't there?" Ichigo waved his hand over his friend's face. "Why else would you call me here?"

Renji now laid back, slowly breathing in and exhaling out. "Yeah." He answered.

"A-am I gonna die too?" Ichigo assumed much.

"No." Renji calmly replied.

"Then?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"It's…" It took him awhile to respond. "… It's Rukia."

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo repeated his final words.

"What about me?" A third voice joined in in their conversation.

 **A/N:** Gonna have to end it here, sorry for cliffhanger, Leave a nice little review if you want. Update soon.


End file.
